Forsaken Wings
by Heartlessyouji
Summary: A girl who has no memories, no leads, no knowledge of the world around her, does not even know what she's cable of or what she really is, becomes an Exorcist in order to find true self while misleading others. Kanda/LavixOC maybe.
1. Unknown Girl

Flight one: Unknown Girl

"Where…am I?" a pale fragile looking girl with long flowing midnight black hair asked as she laid in a pool of blood as she slowly opened her dark gray colored eyes.

"You're in a church." A deep male's voice said as the world slowly came into focus for the girl. Standing over her was a tall man wearing a black coat with a gold emblem on it while wearing a black hat over his long red messy hair. A joker's mask covered almost half of his face as he stared down at the girl as she looked up to him with curiosity.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"My name is Cross Marian." Cross answered.

"What are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm a General Exorcist working for an order called the Black Order." Cross answered.

"What's an Exorcist?" the girl asked.

"An Exorcist is a person that can use the power of Innocence to destroy Akuma." Cross explained.

"What's Innocence?" the girl asked.

"Innocence is basically like the endless fuel that helps Exorcist purify Akuma." Cross explained even more.

"What's an Akuma?" the girl asked.

"An Akuma is a living weapon that has a once living soul within it that can never escape. They will forever be trapped within the weapon, killing many people against their will in order for the Akuma to grow even stronger. That's why Exorcist exists, to help those trapped souls escape their prison by destroying and purifying Akuma." Cross explain.

"That's nice of them." The girl said as she stared at the ceiling of the church.

"Anymore questions kid?" Cross asked as he started to walk away from the girl.

"Just one." The girl said as she didn't even try to move to stop him.

"And that would be?" Cross asked.

"Do _you_ know who I am, Mr. Marian?" the girl asked causing Cross to stop in his tracks and looked towards the girl as she continued to stare at the ceiling.

He was silent for a moment or two before speaking again. "You are a little girl that the Innocence that I was sent to retrieve chose you as its accommodator, or partner in other words. You lost your family due to an Akuma attack when you were little and have been living on the streets when I met you. And you're name is Yuna." Cross said.

"Yuna what?" the girl asked as she finally sat up and looked towards General Cross.

"Yuna Koumori." Cross said as he extended a hand towards Yuna, who merely stared at it. "Let me teach how to become an Exorcist, so you can save the countless souls that are trapped with the Akuma."

Yuna merely continued to stare at the hand while staying put. After what seemed like an hour to Cross, Yuna finally looked up towards the man to stare at his face while bringing an earlier image into the man's head.

"How can I be sure that you are telling the truth, General Cross?" Yuna asked innocently.

"If you become an Exorcist, you may find out if I'm telling you the truth or not." Cross said while taking a step towards her.

Yuna looked at the hand again before reaching out and touching it.

"If I find out you were lying, I call dibs on killing you." Yuna said as she firmly gripped Cross's hand.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yuna Koumori <em>**_means power bat in Japanese_


	2. The journey starts with one jump

Flight Two: The journey starts with one jump

"According to General Cross's instructions this should be the headquarters of the Black Order." A long flowing midnight black ponytail style hair girl said as she looked at a map with lots of writing on it done by General Cross himself. The girl's skin looked ghost white against her black turtle neck like long sleeve trench coat, black pants and black shoes. She looked up at the towering headquarters with her dark gray color eyes as the moon slowly rose towards the peak of it.

"Might as well introduce myself and get it over with." The girl thought as she rolled up the map and picked up a nearby black suitcase and started heading towards the front gate.

"Hey, Chief! You may want to take a look at this!" Reever said as he looked at the many holographic screens all showing the midnight black ponytail girl walking.

"Yes, what is it?" Komui said as he walked towards the couch where everyone else in the science department was at.

"Looks like we got a new Exorcist on our hands." Reever said.

"Are you sure?" Komui said while taking a sip from his cup. "She looks like an outsider to me."

"Well, if you were here to see the map that she had with her, you would have seen General Cross's hand writing all over it!" Reever exclaimed as he gave Komui an angry glare.

"Well, if that's the case then have Gatekeeper do an X-ray on her." Komui said while taking another sip from his bunny mug.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" the girl exclaimed as she stood in front of the gates. "My name is Yuna Koumori. I was sent here by General Cross. I was told by him that he sent a letter of notice to a man by the name of Komui. Should I just go in then?"

Everyone in the room looked towards Komui as he drank his cup of coffee. Komui quietly exited out of the group and pointed towards a random person.

"You there! Go check my desk!" Komui ordered as he pointed towards his tower of papers filled desk.

Everyone in the room stared at Komui while the one man that got the orders slowly walked towards Komui's desk.

"I'll come help~!" Komui said as he went over to his desk. "In the mean time have Gatekeeper scan her."

Just outside the gate, Yuna stood staring up at the gate, waiting for permission to enter. Just then, Gatekeeper quickly loomed over her, causing her to lean back some in surprise.

"Beginning X-ray exam to see if she's an Akuma or not!" Gatekeeper said as he activated his eyes while Yuna merely blinked at him.

However, just like with Allen, Gatekeeper couldn't see through her.

"Don't tell me that it's actually a bug, I can't see her!" Gatekeeper muttered as he blinked a few times.

While Yuna was staring at Gatekeeper, an image of horns appeared to Gatekeeper on top of her head, causing him to go into a panic.

"She fails!" Gatekeeper exclaimed causing everyone watching to go into panic too. "She has horns on top of her head she's an Akuma!"

"Pardon?" Yuna said as she stared at the crying Gatekeeper.

"Chief Komui?" Reever asked as he looked towards Komui's desk to find that Komui had started tossing papers everywhere in search for the letter while the one that was originally assigned to it was holding his cup which made everyone speechless.

As the Gatekeeper continued to cry, Yuna merely stared at him with curiosity as she touched the top of her head. There were no horns that which he spoke of or any signs that their might be.

"Komui, you better find that letter fast cause Kanda's about to attack!" Lenalee exclaimed as on screen showed a figured with a sword flying towards Yuna.

"I'm trying!" Komui exclaimed as he quickly tossed more papers aside while Kanda drew even closer to Yuna. "Found it~!" Komui sang as he held up a letter that read "From Cross", however he made it to late.

Kanda had made a slash towards Yuna causing a dust cloud to form and surround the hit area. However, Yuna was no where in sight, that is, in his sight. Yuna managed to dodge the attack quick enough to be unseen while getting behind the dark hair boy that looked somewhat similar to her.

"Why did this boy attack me?" Yuna asked as she pointed towards Kanda causing him to turn around in surprise.

"We're sorry Yuna; we misplaced your letter of notice from General Cross and didn't find it fast enough to call off the attack. You may enter now." Komui said through the golem as it flew near the two.

"Thank you!" Yuna said as she bowed to the golem ignoring the first part of the message.

Kanda merely grunted in annoyance as he sheathed his sword and walked towards the now open gate with Yuna following behind.

* * *

><p><em>I feel like this is a crappy chapter<em> T T;


End file.
